


Ngã rẽ

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Người Cộng Sự The Partner 愛しき百年の友へ
Genre: Gen, Historical Friendship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Wiki.





	Ngã rẽ

Khi dọn đến Yamana, ngài xem như đã hạ quyết tâm. Có thể ngày mai, có thể vài năm sau, ngài không muốn làm một kẻ suốt đời theo đuổi giấc mơ ngoài tầm với chỉ bằng từ "có thể". Mẹ con Masa mỉm cười với ngài trước căn nhà mới; ánh mắt nàng có tiếc nuối, có thấu hiểu, có tia hi vọng thấp thoáng dưới mặt nước bao dung. Bệnh tật, chướng ngại này không chỉ bằng quyết tâm mà vượt qua nổi. Ngài vẫn có thể thử sau một thời gian trị liệu, Masa và Akane sẽ ủng hộ ngài đến cùng, nhưng không thể để họ thất vọng thêm được nữa.

Ngài không thể, kéo dài sự thất vọng của chính mình thêm nữa.

Tuy vậy, nhiệt huyết một thời tuổi trẻ ở lại với ngài như một vết thương cũ. Ngài khó ngăn mình thỉnh thoảng rờ đến nó, và cùng với kí ức, đôi lúc nó vẫn sẽ nhói đau.

***

"Faan. Bui. Chou." Anh ta nói, nhấn mạnh từng tiếng. Khởi đầu ngài đoán anh ta là người Đông Dương, dù âm thanh không giống bệnh nhân Xiêm ngài từng chữa trị. Nghe đến cái tên ba tiếng, Sakitaro nảy ra một ý.

"Anh hiểu Hán văn?" Ngài hỏi bằng tiếng Hoa, cố phát âm thật chậm.

Xem ra ngài đoán đúng, vì ánh mắt người kia sáng rỡ lên. Bệnh nhân bất đắc dĩ há miệng muốn nói rồi lại ngâp ngừng, nhìn quanh, sau đó trực tiếp nắm lấy tay ngài, viết ngắn gọn.

"Tôi hiểu."

Ngài nhìn lên, xem ra anh ta nghe hiểu được nhưng không quá tự tin vào khả năng phát âm. Áng chừng cảnh đội đã đi xa, ngài gật đầu,

"Theo tôi."

Tiếng Nhật, nhưng lần này anh ta ngoan ngoãn đi theo.

***

Phan là một người ngây thơ. Ngài ngồi bên lề cuộc đàm phán, lặng lẽ tính toán bước đi tiếp theo cho một kết cục xác định trước. Nhân tình là lá bài chỉ rút ra khi thắng lợi đã nắm chắc chín phần. Sớm hơn chỉ một giây, đối phương nhận ra mình đang lay chuyển sẽ dễ dàng rút ván. Phan ngay từ đầu không có nổi một phần. Kiên nhẫn giải thích với đối phương rằng Nhật quốc không có khả năng trợ giúp một thuộc địa khi họ chẳng được lợi lộc gì, ngài Shigenobu cuối cùng ra dấu với Sakitaro, chống tay đứng dậy.

"Ông có tính toán gì đây, ông bạn già?" Shigenobu hỏi, cùng dõi về bóng lưng Phan thẫn thờ bên bàn đàm phán đầy những vuông giấy chữ viết ngổn ngang.

"Sớm chặt bớt cành khô gãy, nhành cây khỏe khoắn mới có sức lên chồi. Nhờ ơn ngài, anh ta sẽ bắt đầu tính toán một hướng đi thực tiễn."

"Như vậy ông có thể tiếp tục giúp đỡ mà không trái lòng là con dân Nhật?"

Sakitaro không đáp.

***

Sakitaro chưa bao giờ tin cái mác "phản quốc" gắn lên những tội danh đơn giản là "dám nhắc nhở người thống trị rằng quyền lực của họ chỉ xây trên nền cát." Cứu người là việc nên làm, y đức của ngài chưa bao giờ hối hận quyết định ấy. Nhưng việc một lần nữa can thiệp vào chính trị, hơn nữa liên quan đến một quốc gia xa lạ, khiến Sakitaro tự hỏi lẽ nào thân cây trơ gốc của ngài đang dùng cách này để một lần nữa đâm chồi?

Ai cũng có một giấc mơ chưa thành. Rất nhiều người để tự an ủi mình, cố ý hay vô tình tạt nước vào ước mơ của kẻ khác. Phan mang hoài bão đơn thuần đến mức viển vông nhưng không dễ tàn, ngược lại sau mỗi lần thất bại nó càng bùng lên mạnh mẽ, như thể anh ta có thể thiêu cháy trở ngại chỉ bằng tiếp tục ước mơ. Sakitaro bị ánh lửa dữ dội ấy làm cho mê muội. Nhưng một cây đại thụ dù cao có thể cháy bao lâu? Có thể tỏa sáng khu rừng trong bao lâu?

"Việt Nam vong quốc sử" thả một mồi lửa vào đồng cỏ nước Nam vốn đã cạn khô sức sống. Không còn đường thoát, thanh niên Việt Nam chỉ có thể cháy lên.

Ngài đặt tay lên tay Phan trên bản thảo vừa ráo mực. Cơ hồ dùng đến hơi sức cuối cùng để đề lạc khoản, lúc này anh ta tái nhợt run lẩy bẩy. Ngài hơi xiết tay, đơn giản gật đầu.

***

Ngài, Phan, Akane, tiếng thảo luận sôi nổi, tiếng đọc bài hăng say của lưu học sinh vang vọng khắp nhà. Ánh sáng từ đáy mắt Phan cứ lan rộng mãi ra, ấm nóng, chói lòa, và họ đều vui vẻ đắm chìm trong đó.

***

Sakitaro đoán thời khắc sắp tới gần. Thời khắc ngài ngừng nhìn cuộc đời mình như đầy rẫy nhưng dự định và khó khăn, những chọn lựa và lỡ dở. Thời khắc ngài bình tâm quay lại, đối diện với một con đường bằng phẳng duy nhất, con đường ngài đã vạch ra bằng chính bước chân này.

Điều cuối cùng ngăn cách ngài với giờ phút ấy, là Phan.

Trên con đường cuộc đời ngài, Phan vĩnh viễn là một biến số. Là định mệnh. Là tấm thảm chạy thẳng đến bờ vực mà ngài bước lên, chói mắt bởi sắc đỏ, quay cuồng và quyến luyến như một cánh thiêu thân. Những điều ngài tưởng chừng không bao giờ có thể làm, ngài đều đã làm, cho Phan, không vì gì cả.

Kì thật, có những người giành trọn đời theo đuổi một ước mơ. Có những người, được ban cho cơ hội.

Nếu ngài đã lẩn tránh. Nếu ngài khoanh tay để mặc cảnh sát. Nếu ngài bỏ cuộc sau nhát gậy đầu tiên. Nếu ngài không chạy vào rừng khi bốn phía nổi lên tiếng khua chiêng và ánh đuốc.

Nếu ngài không đem số tiền sẽ cứu sinh mạng mình gói vào tay nải; ngài sẽ tiếp tục sống đến già với tư cách thày thuốc, một ngã rẽ vẫn luôn hiển hiện mỗi khi ngài nhìn lại, nhắc nhở Sakitaro Asaba đã bỏ lỡ điều gì.

***

Cạn chén, Phan.

Suy nghĩ một hồi, ngài vẫn chỉ nói lời tạm biệt.

Giữa số phận không thể tránh và thứ không thành hình nối ngài với Phan, điều vĩnh cửu không phải là cái chết.

***

"Masa nhờ cô nhé, Akane." Chị gật đầu.

"Con gái chúng tôi nhờ cô nhé, Akane." Chị lau nước mắt.

"Tiên sinh..." Phan-san nghẹn ngào bên chân chị. Akane ôm lồng ngực nhẹ nhõm, gửi gắm không tên canh cánh bên tâm trí mỗi dân làng đã hòa tan cùng giọt nước mắt trở về.

***

Phan Bội Châu mở lối đi một quãng xa, để ngày nào đó cũng một chàng trai trẻ ôm hoài bão làm phụ bếp trên tàu, cuối cùng tới đích.

Mười năm cũng thế, một trăm năm cũng thế. Ngọn lửa cứ cháy cao, cao mãi, được cổ vũ bởi vì sao ở nơi rất xa kia.

Tiên sinh, giấc mơ của ngài và lý tưởng của tôi, đến thời đại này lại một lần gặp mặt.

Cạn chén, Tetsuya-san.

End.


End file.
